


The Afterlife is Hell 3

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: The Afterlife is Hell [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anakin needs to Stop, F/M, Force Ghosts, Hux has Loads of Anxiety, Kylo is a terrible evil space boyfriend, M/M, animal death (mentioned), animal harm (mentioned), anxiety/paranoia disorder, heres the sequel to the sequel of The Afterlife is Hell!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third installment in The Afterlife is Hell series !!! Hux reacts very very badly to Kylo's threat to kill Millicent, Anakin desperately tries to think of a way to fix what he ''''indirectly'''' caused, his force ghost friends aren't much help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterlife is Hell 3

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE???? like I can't believe u all like these so much omg,,,,,, :^) makes me happy  
> -  
> Well heres the next part ! We're deviating from the humor because I didn't realize how fucking angsty Hux's POV would be, golly. His part is based off of my own experience with anxiety/panic/paranoia so?? he cares about his cat A Lot  
> warning for Hux's heavy thoughts about animal harm and death which does not actually occur but just warning y'all.

**The Afterlife is Hell 3**

Hux scooped up Millicent as soon as he made it back to his quarters. She meowed at the sudden disturbance but settled down as soon as he sat in his chair. Within seconds she was purring, rubbing her head against his chest. Hux took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He wrapped his arms around Millicent, trying to calm himself down. Looking down at the vibrating ball of orange, Hux wondered how Kylo could possibly hate her so much. She had never done anything wrong or bad to the knight, she just did normal cat things, like crawling into his robes when he left them strewn around the room and occasionally clawing them, playing with his lightsaber if he left it out like a toy, laying on top of him, and fussing whenever he invaded her space or startled her. Hux supposed he had always known that Kylo didn't like Millicent that much, he never seemed like someone who cared about lesser beings.

But to want to _kill her_ , Hux tightened his hold on his pet. The thought of Millicent even getting hurt made him terrified, losing her forever would be his worst nightmare. Millicent was the _only_ thing that had ever truly been his, the one thing in his life that was _his_ and _his alone._ Kylo knew that, yet he was still intent on getting rid of her. Nothing else had ever belonged to _just_ Hux. He had no personal items in his rooms, the belongings he did have being First Order administered items, his position could easily be filled should he ever disappear, his name was his father's, and his own life was just another tool for Snoke to use and discard should he see fit. He'd found Millicent, rescued her, and made her his, and now he had to keep her safe. It was his duty as her owner to keep her safe from any and all harm.

Seeming to sense her owner's distress, Millicent meowed, purred louder, and kneaded his thigh. Hux bent over to bury his face in her fur. Her body felt like a little motor with the intensity of her purring. Her attempts to calm him did soothe him a bit, like always whenever he was particularly anxious. Yet usually he was just anxious about work, being anxious about her made him suddenly realize that if Kylo actually did kill her, he'd be out not only his only personal possession, but also the one thing that always kept him going no matter what. He'd only managed to get through the aftermath of Starkiller thanks to her constant affection relaxing him and keeping him from driving himself mad.

He _could not_ let Kylo hurt her. Hux knew he had to plan everything out. First things first, he needed to keep Kylo out of his rooms. Millicent never left them, so it was the go-to spot if Kylo came to fulfill his promise. He'd have to keep an eye on the knight whenever possible, make sure he wasn't slinking off. Phasma did patrols often, so he could ask her to do them more often by the officers' quarters. But would that seem suspicious? She'd easily figure out what his real reason was. Then she'd probably laugh later on with some of the troops, and he would not let it get out that he was scared of something. A General was not supposed to be scared. Maybe he could install a new security system -no, Kylo could easily destroy it. It would be useless and that would require credits he didn't have access to. Take her with him maybe? No, he worked too long shifts. She wouldn't be able to eat or stretch or anything while he worked, it would be an awful experience for her.

For once he couldn't think of anything that would work. Millicent meowed, and Hux realized he'd started squeezing her in a too tight grip. He quickly released her. "Sorry, Milli..." He sighed. "Let's get to bed." Normally he would stay up just a bit longer to keep working, but he knew he wouldn't be able to focus. Once settled in bed, he wrapped an arm around Millicent.

-

"...should I talk to Luke, maybe? See if he- no, he'd never pass on a message to Kylo, and I'd have to explain everything. I don't want to do that." Anakin tried to figure out a way he could possibly fix what he had caused. Padmé patted his shoulder as he sat down and thought hard. "I can't talk to Kylo, I'm blocked out. Maybe to the General? No, he's as force sensitive as a doorknob. Well, maybe if I try really hard."

"How about Leia?"

"She would absolutely kill me a second time if she knew I've been watching her son for years and could tell her where he is and everything. I don't think she'd want to know how pathetic he is with relationships either, or that he is, well, _was_ , dating a ginger genocidal dictator-wannabe."

"Why do you keep pointing out that he's a ginger?"

Anakin shrugged. "It's just a defining characteristic. If I just said genocidal dictator-wannabe honestly it could be anyone in the First Order, but the General is probably the only red haired one, so it makes it clear who I'm talking about."

"Ah."

He had no idea what to do. If only he could go down and talk to his grandson, then maybe he could fix everything. But he couldn't, so he needed another plan. Maybe going with the invading the General's dream would work.

-

Anakin had to wait for four hours before Hux finally managed to fall into deep sleep. Once the General was dreaming twenty minutes later, he slipped in.

Except when dream-Hux saw him in the dream five minutes later, he immediately startled awake. Hux jerked as he woke up, gasping. He realized he was just in his quarters and calmed down. Millicent was still tucked securely in his arm, fast asleep. Hux stroked her fur a few times and looked at his chrono. He had 25 minutes before the alarm would go off usual time. Hux sighed, deciding that he might as well get up anyways and go and get ready. He carefully pulled his arm away from his cat and slowly got off the bed to not disturb her.

Only getting a little less than a half hour of real sleep, Hux felt exhausted. It would just take a few cups of caf before he'd be as alert as ever. Besides, he was used to getting very little sleep. Well, he had been. Once Kylo started sleeping in his quarters he got a good number of hours every grave shift. He'd just have to get used to it again. The medbay would just have to deal with him 'not taking care of himself properly' again. They were always worried he'd exhaust himself too much, but he'd never worked himself to death before with his habits so he was sure nothing would change.

-

"Sir, why aren't you on the bridge?" Phasma questioned Kylo when he walked right into her. "It's alpha shift, the General will be expecting you."

"The General _hates_ me, he's probably glad I'm 'slacking'. Everyone's celebrating probably."

-

It was halfway through alpha shift and there had been no sign of Kylo anywhere. According to security, he had left his quarters right as the shift started, but there was no record of where he'd gone after that. For once, Hux desperately wanted Kylo to actually be on the bridge. If he was in the same room as the knight, then that meant that Millicent would be safe. But he wasn't, so the man could have very well been killing her, or had done so already, or was on his way to do so. Hux was imaging every possible way that he would walk into his quarters later and find Millicent dead. She could be chopped up into charred pieces, sliced in half, strangled to death or crushed with the force, shot by a blaster or even stabbed with one of the knives in his room, she could be strangled by hand, be actually ripped apart, be beaten and left to die, he could easily see Kylo killing her painfully and by hand. Or he might just go back to his quarters and be alerted that Millicent was taken out of the room, and stuffed out of an airlock, into the garbage chute and crushed, or simply dropped into the incinerator. 

"General?" Mitaka reluctantly approached Hux. "Are... are you alright, sir?"

Hux turned sharply to face the lieutenant, "Yes, why?"

"You seemed distracted, sir, and you're about to break your datapad..." Mitaka answered. Hux looked at the datapad he was holding. Sure enough, he was holding it so tightly his knuckles were white. He loosened his grip. Mitaka was standing there nervously, not sure what else he should do.

"I was merely lost in thought, Lieutenant, that's all. Go back to your station."

"Yes, General."

-

"You look upset, sir." Phasma commented as Kylo brushed himself off. He was struck with a new stab of longing for his helmet that had been lost on Starkiller. It had yet to be replaced. Now he had to either hide underneath his hood or try and avoid letting anyone look at his face. Well, Phasma was the closet thing he had to a friend, so he supposed it wasn't the worst thing that she had spotted him.

"Is something the matter?" She asked.

"...I'm 87% sure Hux broke up with me."

"I see. Why?"

"He overheard me saying I was going to kill his damn cat and I think we broke up. I didn't meant it, I was just angry at it. The thing is a menace but I'd never hurt it."

"Looks like you're never getting laid again, Lord Ren. The General probably thinks you mean that."

"He'll get over it...probably." Kylo brushed her off. "I'll be back in his quarters in no time." 

"So will you be going to the bridge?"

"No, I'll go back to my quarters to meditate."

-

As soon as his lunch break came, Hux headed straight back to his quarters to check on Millicent. He'd been driving himself half mad the past few hours thinking about how Kylo would hurt Millicent and how still no one had reported seeing the knight anywhere. Everyone on the bridge had been giving him concerned looks, and he'd messed up more in those few hours than he had in his entire career as a First Order officer. It was humiliating and only further spiked his anxiety.

In his hurry back to his rooms he came across Kylo. The knight sped up to brush past him in avoidance, and Hux could feel all his panic just skyrocket seeing that Kylo had come in the direction of his quarters. He quickened his pace. Reaching his quarters, he punched in the code and as soon as the door opened he called, "Millicent?" He stepped in, looking around desperately for the feline. "Millicent?"

A small meow had him turning towards his desk. Millicent peaked over the arm of the chair, getting up from where she had been curled up on it at the sound of her owner's voice. Hux sighed in relief and picked her up. She was uninjured and happy to see him early, purring.

-

"Skywalker!!!" Anakin spun around to see Palpatine stalking towards him. The former dark lord looked very angry. Instantly Anakin wondered what the fuck he'd done wrong this time. He hadn't interfered with the living in a while, and had moved on to talking to Ahsoka about what he should do. His old padawan had laughed just as hard as Padmé when he told her about Kylo and what he had indirectly caused and how his initial plan of visiting the General's dream failed. She'd ridiculed him mercilessly until he finally got her to stop and discuss. They hadn't been able to come up with anything else, and Ahsoka kept snorting and trying not to laugh.

He felt like he was cursed to be laughed at forever by his friends. 

Palpatine stopped a few feet in front of them, arms crossed. It still weirded Anakin out how Palpatine took on his younger form. Considering he was doing the same, he never said anything. "Skywalker, your grandson is terrible and I absolutely hate him."

"We _just_ had this argument yesterday."

"No! This isn't a comparison, he is a terrible person and I wish he was here so I could give him a piece of my mind!"

"Is this about how Kylo threatened to kill your grandson's cat? He didn't _mean that_."

"You have a grandson?" Ahsoka asked. Palpatine nodded.

"I told you that the General is Palpatine's grandson!" Anakin sighed. 

"Oh yeah, right." He had mentioned it once at the start of the conversation. He'd been rambling so she hadn't absorbed that piece of information.

Palpatine frowned deeply. "Well even if your grandson did not mean it, my grandson took it seriously. So thanks to your awful descendent, my grandson has been going mad with paranoia and has already had an anxiety attack. He's absolutely out of focus. It's cruel!"

"Didn't your grandson blow up like five planets?" Ahsoka deadpanned.

"Yes, he did." Palpatine sounded proud, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Anyways, because of yours, my grandson is deteriorating and relapsing back into his old anxiety disorder. Your grandson is undoing his years of overcoming it because he's childish and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Kylo can't control his temper and now he's fucked up badly. I'm trying to fix this!" Palpatine looked unimpressed. "I will!"

"Will you really, Skyguy?"

"Shut up, Snips. I'm going to."

**Author's Note:**

> up next: Anakin tries another method and maybe Han will show up, it's about time


End file.
